Transformers Movie Rewrite Movie 1
by WitheredChica
Summary: A team of 6 Autobots on a mission to recover the Allspark find their objective close in sight, but with the threat of both the hostile Decepticons and the humans defending themselves from an unknown presence, can they accomplish their mission? Elements of Movie, G1, Aligned, and the movie toylines mixed together in a blend of probably crap.
1. Chapter 1

Space was a lonely place, even with 5 other Autobots inside the ship. The Autobot ship was called _The Axalon_ and was once a cargo ship for Autobot weaponry and supplies. Now the only the only things inside it were 6 lonesome Autobots, ready to give up their mission and head back to the doomed planet of Cybertron.

Their mission was simple enough when simply spoken: find the Allspark and bring it back to their home planet. In execution, however, complications arose. Between constant attacks from stray Decepticon forces and running out of energon and ammo, forcing regular stops on other planets, the mission seemed all but impossible.

Skyhammer sighed. He knew he shouldn't think like that. Even with all the dangers of the objective, what the crew was doing was going to be work it. With nothing else to do, the flight enabled mech ran through the crew of _The Axalon_. First was Arcee, a small pink and white femme who worked as a scout. Next was Ironhide, a large red bot that operates as both a warrior and a weapons specialist. Another bot was Backfire, the team medic who sported a creamy white color scheme with dark red accents. The next Autobot was a young one named Jolt, a blue bot who worked as the technician and pilot of _The Axalon_. Another Autobot was named Smokescreen and was a bot who worked mostly as a distraction and nuisance towards the Decepticons. And last, but not least, was Skyhammer himself. Skyhammer was second-in-command to Optimus and one of the few Autobot flight frames, though he transformed into a helicopter rather then the more popular jet.

A voice distracted Skyhammer from his boredom-induced analysis. The mech looked up to see Arcee standing in the doorway of his room.

"Any news?" asked Skyhammer.

"We got a message from an Autobot located on Earth. Says he has important Intel for us," responded the two-wheeler. Skyhammer sat up from his station and began his way toward the main room, Arcee close behind him.

The other 4 Autobots had already been standing in the main room of the ship, where the screen projected the silhouette of a red car with silver stripes running down the hood and roof. The vehicle was very unusual in nature compared to typical Cybertron vehicles, but nonetheless still recognizable as a car. The vehicle morphed and shifted into a robot, the front becoming the Autobots' feet and the roof forming the chest. The back wheels disappeared and in their place became arms. The trunk of the car folded back and revealed the horned head of Cliffjumper, another scout.

Skyhammer presented himself to the screen in a dignified manner, matching that of his close friend Optimus Prime.

"Arcee has informed me that you have news. I hope it's good."

"Good and bad, Skyhammer. The good news is that the Allspark is here." All 6 Autobots perked up slightly, but maintained their silence, fearing the rest of the news.

"And the bad?"

"So are the Decepticons. I don't know the full scope of their presence, but I can confirm that Starscream is here."

Skyhammer sighed again. "Frag." He looked back at the bot. "Anything we should know about Earth?"

"The species seems intelligent enough, so much so that they can create their own vehicles. They seem hostile towards Cybertronians, but Bots and Cons, though we can scan said vehicles to blend in, so long as they are compatible. Your ship should initiate protocols and automatically scan new forms for you and your crew."

"Do you know where the Allspark is?"

"Somewhere in a place known as Hoover Dam. I don't know where it is, but I have sent an approximation of the coordinates to you."

"Will you be joining us, Cliffjumper? There aren't many of us and with the possibility of Megatron being here, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Unfortunately, I have my own mission." An elderly voice sounded over the video. "Gotta go. See you eventually." Cliffjumper switched off the video stream, leaving the Autobots to themselves once more.

"Arcee, how long until we get to Earth?" The small femme climbed over to her station and checked on some data.

"Around 3 solar cycles. Once we get there, we should split up and search for this 'Hoover Dam' and locate the Allspark."

"Good. Jolt, once we land, we should contact Optimus Prime and attempt to establish a relationship with the humans. We'll also need a place to hide the ship and to build a space bridge." The blue bot nodded silently and switched off autopilot to get to Earth faster. "Everyone else, let's grab some weapons."

Ironhide was first, grabbing a relatively small minigun that could be holstered on his back. Next was Acree, who grabbed an arm-mounted EMP generator capable of slowing or disabling other bots. Backfire grabbed a specially designed crossbow like weapon that healed or damaged Cybertronians depending on their faction, while Smokescreen armed himself with a crest shaped plasma cannon. Skyhammer was last, grabbing an ion cannon similar to Optimus Prime's, but with a mounted blade under the barrel. Sheathing their weapons, the group of Autobots walked to their rooms, ready to land on Earth and accomplish their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Earth days had passed since Cliffjumper's news of the Allspark's whereabouts. The crew of _The Axalon_ had grown anxious, fearing that the Decepticons had found the Allspark during their time spent traveling toward Earth, but no news about an invasion of giant robots or transforming cars had shown up when they had began receiving Earth transmissions.

Still, the confirmed presence of Starscream had set everyone on edge. With him came the Seekers, a large group of elite, flight framed Decepticons. The many Seekers were made of multiple sets of trines, a group of three bots who shared a look. Smokescreen had once been a part of a trine with two other Autobots named Prowl and Bluestreak, but the other two had been offline during the last stand of Iacon.

Starscream himself was part of a trine as well. The two Seekers were named Thundercracker and Skywarp, but a similar body type and spark signature was all they shared in common. Where Starscream was white with red and blue accents and was a silver-tongued traitor hungry for control over all Decepticons, Skywarp was black with purple accents and a dumb brute with the ability to teleport. Thundercracker was a red-accented blue Seeker with the ability to produce debilitating soundwaves, pushing most things backwards and disabling most bots audio receptors.

"Sir, we are approaching Earth's atmosphere," spoke Jolt. "Teletraan 1 is ready to reformat us with Earth-based vehicle modes." Skyhammer walked into the rescan room with the other Autobots. An antenna rose from the floor. From outside the ship, a similar one activated and scanned a small motorcycle. The first antenna pointed towards Arcee and a beam shot into her T-Cog. The femme transformed, her alien looking vehicle mode replaced with an exact replica of the motorcycle. Soon, the other bots followed. Ironhide now transformed into a truck, Jolt an electric powered car (at least the non-Cybertronian version did), Backfire an ATV, Smokescreen a car, and finally, Skyhammer an Earth helicopter.

"This vehicle mode feels great!" said an enthusiastic Smokescreen.

"Hmmph. I prefer my old form better," responded Ironhide.

"Stop being so grumpy, old mech," laughed Backfire. "At least your vehicle mode looks like one. What the frag do I even turn into?"

"The human internet refers to it as an 'ATV'," spoke Skyhammer. "It's normally riden on top of, rather than inside, similar to Arcee's vehicular mode."

"Disgusting."

"Humans may be that way towards their machines, but we still need to protect them. Arcee, I need you to contact Optimus. Jolt, begin working on that space bridge. Ironhide and I will begin our search for 'Hoover Dam'."

"What about me?" asked Smokescreen, who had transformed back into his robot mode.

"This job only needs two bots. Go drive around somewhere or something. Just don't make contact with humans. And make sure to study human traffic laws first. Robots in disguise, remember that."

"Got it, boss."

Satisfied, the two larger mechs activated a soon-to-be upgraded ground bridge portal and entered it, emerging from the other side in a barrel desert.

"You sure it's the best idea to let Smokescreen drive around by himself?"

"I'm sure he'll listen. If not, I'll confine him to the ship. Although that would fall under the human term "cruel and unusual punishment" after a trip like that."

"Studying human speech patterns?"

"It passed the time." Skyhammer transformed into his helicopter form and Ironhide morphed into truck mode. They moved into separate directions, agreeing to meet back in 2 cycles.

On a desert road drove a black and white police car, with a few changes from the original scan. In place of the motto "to serve and protect..." stood "to punish and enslave..." as well as a strange symbol decorating both sides of the car just ahead of the doors. The symbol belongs to the Decepticons and was an almost universal sign of oppression and misery.

Not that Barricade cared. The scout loved to perform the actions described on the side of his vehicle form, and did so as much as possible. Which meant when the acting Decepticon leader Starscream ordered him to not engage the local population and scan a new vehicle form, he was upset. With the size of the Decepticon army, they could easily rid the universe of 7 billion disgusting life forms. Despite his hatred of the new orders, he followed them and scanned a local police car, finding a sense of irony in a sign of hope being used to destroy.

A blue glow interrupted his thoughts, a glow the scout instantly recognized as a ground bridge portal. Swiftly, the Con transformed into his robot mode and observed the portal. Two figures, one dark blue and white, the other red, exited and shared a short conversation in English, one that was too hard to understand from this distance, but confirming that the bots knew about the Allspark. After the two figures switched to their Earth-based vehicle modes and went separate ways, Barricade activated his comlink.

"Starscream, I have just observed two Autobots exit a ground bridge and leave in search of the Allspark."

"What?! How did they know it was here?"

"Dropkick's intelligence report did suggest that at least one Autobot was hidden on Earth and had been for a long time before we arrived."

"The Autobot was of no consequence!"

"Apparently not. Wonder how Megatron will feel about that…" a growl left the comlink, irritating Barricade's audio receptors.

"Don't tell him about this. We'll just pretend that that Autobot doesn't exist."

"Uh huh," said Barricade in a sarcastic tone. "You catch all that, Soundwave?" A louder growl erupted from the comlink and the connection shut off. Barricade allowed himself a moment to smile before reconfiguring back into vehicle mode and resuming his search for the Allspark.


End file.
